onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Amara
Amara is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. She débuts in the first episode. She is portrayed by guest star Zuleikha Robinson. History Later, Amara becomes a widely feared sorceress who lives on the outskirts of Agrabah and retains her affinity for serpents. The city's inhabitants are terrified of her, to the point the locals evacuate the market whenever she shops there. On one such excursion, Amara notices a young boy, Jafar, staring curiously at her. She returns his stare for several, prolonged seconds and then moves on. Shortly thereafter, Jafar goes to Amara's home and begs her to teach him magic. She refuses until he admits that he is the Sultan's bastard, and wants revenge because of his father's abandonment. Intrigued, Amara caves in and spends the next several years training him. In the process, she develops romantic feelings for Jafar and begins to see him as a partner and not a student. As a test, she poisons the wine that Jafar later gives to a shepherd, Akil, as a reward for finding his lost goat. Amara introduces him to a masking spell, that requires a liver ingredient, which she intends to take from Akil. She offers Jafar the antidote to save his friend, but warns if he does, they won't have a liver for the spell. To prove he is willing to do whatever it takes for magic, Jafar lets Akil die. Pleased, she congratulates his choice and lures him into a lustful kiss as they become lovers. Eventually, Amara shares with him her master plan to use three genies and rewrite the laws of magic to become the most powerful sorceress ever, or at least, that's the reason she lets him believe. In truth, she wishes to break the laws of magic to free her sons from their eternal doom as genies. After acquiring two of the genie bottles, Jafar betrays Amara by turning her an actual snake, which then becomes his staff. The staff allows Jafar access to her magical abilities, which will eventually enable him get around the spell's requirement for a second sorcerer. Since then, Jafar carries Amara in staff form and uses her magic whenever he desires. }} Alice and Cyrus intend to return the water inside Amara to the well guardian Nyx, but Knave, desperate to break the laws of magic so his lover can be resurrected, steals the staff for Jafar. Eventually, he is convinced otherwise by Alice. Continuing on with the journey, the trio are ambushed by Jafar's ally, the Jabberwocky, who cares little for the sorcerer and only wishes for her own freedom. Alice desires help to revive Knave's true love, Anastasia, but the Jabberwocky doesn't have that kind of power. Rather, the Jabberwocky states she can help them, gesturing at the staff, whose serpent eyes begin giving a bright glow. In some way, Amara regains her human form and confronts Jafar in the castle. As she distracts her former apprentice into a magical duel, Cyrus begins freeing himself from his binds. With every attack she delivers, Jafar counters back evenly. Finally, Amara rips glass shards from a mirror and levitates them towards him. Jafar pushes back, but instead of killing her, he uses a shard to impale Cyrus. Despite how well-guarded she kept her secret from him, he has already figured out that Cyrus and the two other cursed genies are her sons. Amara despondently nestles her wounded son while Jafar offers the only opportunity to save him by breaking the laws of magic. Pushed to her limit, she gives in and combines powers with Jafar to obliterate the laws of magic. After breaking the laws of magic, she rushes to her son's side where Alice is currently tending to him. Amara does not resist when Jafar attempts to kill her, which is stopped by the Old Prisoner. During the distraction, she and Alice carry Cyrus into the hallway. Amara summons a magic carpet to fly them to the White Rabbit's house where she magically heals Cyrus. After thanking Alice for protecting her son, she suggests they defeat Jafar once and for all by returning the well water to Nyx, which will then undo the genie curse as well as the broken laws of magic. Despite that this will guarantee her own death, Amara is willing to make the sacrifice. Alice still wants to save the Red Queen to fulfill her promise to Knave, but Amara chastises that it's not possible now without risking all their lives. The girl splits from Amara and Cyrus to gather soldiers with the White Rabbit so they can regroup and storm the castle together. Arriving at the well, Cyrus is still unwilling to allow his mother die, but she persuades him to let her go. As she approaches Nyx, Jafar murders her. After her death, Cyrus attempts to return the water in his mother's body to the well, but Jafar obliterates it. He meets his end at Nyx's hands; enslaved as a genie, which strips him of his former powers and reverses the laws of magic. Nyx's genie curse is lifted and frees Knave, Taj and Rafi from servitude. From Cyrus, Taj and Rafi are saddened to learn of their mother's sacrifice so three of them can remain a family. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Amara's serpent staff form is featured in the title card for "Heart of the Matter".File:W111Title.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call describes her as, "a powerful and beautiful sorceress from Agrabah."http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/08/once-upon-time-in-wonderland-episode_22.html Appearances References nl:Amara Category:Female Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters